Some Day I'm Gonna Be Free
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: Finn finds himself alone with Kurt's boyfriend one night and from then on he realises Kurt and his boyfriend are hiding a terrible secret
1. Once Upon A Time

**Name: **Someday I'm Gonna Be Free**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Finn, Kurt/OC slash, Kurt/Puck friendship pre-slash**  
Summary: **Finn finds himself alone with Kurt's boyfriend one night and from then on he realises Kurt and his boyfriend are hiding a terrible secret**  
Author's Note: **This is for a prompt over at Glee Angst Meme at Live Journal. I changed it slightly but hopefully it's still good. Sorry for the short start  
**WARNINGS: **Non-con, slash, violence **  
******************************************************************************************************

Finn rubbed his forehead, annoyed at the Spanish homework lying open on his and Kurt's desk in the basement. He'd promised Kurt that he would do at least a tiny bit of it tonight but since Kurt was sleeping over at Mercedes, he wouldn't know if Finn left it for now and tried again in the morning. He stood, stretching before turning around to go back upstairs. He stumbled back into the desk when a fist hit him in the mouth. Before he had time to recuperate, the fist hit him in the stomach, twice in a row. He doubled over, before being kneed in the gut.

He sunk to his knees, before looking up. His nose throbbed and he could feel blood sliding down his face as there was another, harder punch to his nose before he looked up at his attacker. Finn froze. In front of him stood Kurt's new boyfriend, Sam. His blood boiled at the sight of his almost step-brother's boyfriend, before another punch and kick to the stomach caused him to fall forward slightly.

Finn blacked out slightly as Sam continued kicking him in the stomach. He tried to open his eyes as he felt himself being dragged. He realised Sam was dragging him to his bed and he felt his blood freeze as he realised what Sam was planning. He started fighting back, kicking and punching out. He landed a few hits, an exclamation of pain coming from Sam.

Sam was a footballer and had spent a lot of times doing weights, but Finn had a height advantage. He lashed out before Sam tried to pin him down, holding him down by his wrists and placing his left knee on Finn's thigh. With Finn's left leg free, he brought it up and kneed Sam in the groin.

"Finn? Sam?" Finn never thought he'd ever be so happy to hear his almost step-brother's voice. He wasn't sure why Kurt was home early but he was very, very glad. Sam's head snapped up looking at the stairs of the basement and the locked door. He stumbled backwards, glaring at Finn. Finn scrambled backwards, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He slowly stood up, snaking his arm around his stomach, before stumbling into the adjoined bathroom.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a second. He had a spilt lip and his jaw would most probably bruise, but he could pass that off as a rough practise. He cleaned the blood off his face as he heard Sam shut the door to the basement. He could probably use some frozen peas and use it to help the swelling while Sam and Kurt were downstairs like they usually were before his mom and Burt came home. And he could probably do it again tonight while everyone was asleep.

He emerged from the bathroom, trudging up the stairs. He took a deep breath before opening the door, a sharp pain going through his stomach as he walked into the kitchen, not meeting Sam's eye as he smiled at Kurt and took a can of soft drink from the fridge. Out of the corner of he saw Kurt glance at Sam and there was an uneasy feeling in his gut.


	2. I Was Falling In Love

**Name: **Someday I'm Gonna Be Free**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Finn, Kurt/OC slash, Kurt/Puck friendship pre-slash**  
Summary: **Finn finds himself alone with Kurt's boyfriend one night and from then on he realises Kurt and his boyfriend are hiding a terrible secret**  
Author's Note: **This is for a prompt over at Glee Angst Meme at Live Journal. I changed it slightly but hopefully it's still good. Sorry for the short chapter again  
**WARNINGS: **Non-con, slash, violence **  
******************************************************************************************************

Finn could feel Kurt's eyes on him as he closed the fridge. He snuck a glance at Kurt, who leant against Sam, with Sam's arms wrapped around his waist. Kurt had his hands resting on top of Sam's. Finn turned around slowly, still not meeting Sam's eye.

Kurt gasped and glanced up at Sam's face when he saw Finn's face. Kurt unwrapped Sam's arms from around him, stepping toward Finn. Finn kept his focus on Kurt as Kurt used his thin, white fingers to carefully tilt Finn's head up slightly to examine his lip.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, letting his hand drop to his side. Finn shrugged, his gaze flickering up at Sam. Sam glared at him from under his mop of dark blonde hair, his jaw set.

"Rough practise," Finn replied. "I'm fine," he added. Kurt's concerned expression didn't change. "What are you guys up to today?" He asked, opening the can and taking a sip. Kurt shot Sam a look.

"'Cedes leant me this awesome musical so we'll probably stay downstairs and watch it," he replied. Sam's glare intensified at the mention of Kurt's best friend. "Do you want some ice for your lip?" Sam's glare flickered from Finn to Kurt at Kurt's concerned tone. Finn shook his head, holding up the cold can and placing it against his lip to placate Kurt. It didn't seem to do anything to help Kurt's concern.

Sam pushed himself off against the counter, moving to leave the kitchen. Sam wrapped Kurt's hand in his own, stepping in the direction of the basement. Kurt flinched slightly at the touch, but didn't move, still staring at Finn's lip.

"Come on, babe." Sam said, pulling at Kurt's hand. Reluctantly Kurt followed Sam down to the basement and Finn couldn't help but be relieved that Sam was gone. He quickly retrieved a large packet of chips from the cupboard. He decided against grabbing a bowl, though Kurt would probably give him grief for it later.

As Finn settled onto the lounge and heard Sam and Kurt go downstairs, he realised his anxiousness at hiding what Sam had done had caused him to forget to ask Kurt what he was doing home. He was pretty sure Kurt realised too. He couldn't believe Kurt was staying with someone who was obviously a scumbag. Finn wondered if Sam was an arsehole to everyone else but nice to Kurt. He considered telling Kurt he didn't like his boyfriend, but that would probably turn Kurt against him and he really didn't want that.

Finn turned the TV on, before getting up and putting a DVD in, opting for that than whatever football was on at that time. He heard a thump downstairs and reached over for the remote, turning the volume up. He really hoped Kurt and Sam weren't having sex downstairs and he glanced at the door at the thought. He turned the TV up again slightly, not really caring that he had it up a little too loud at this point.

The uneasy feeling in his stomach he'd gotten when Kurt looked at him and Sam hadn't dissipated yet and he realised the reason why was probably the yelling coming from downstairs. For a few seconds he thought it was the movie Kurt and Sam were supposed to be watching and then he thought it might be because they both yelled during sex. He shuddered at the thought until he heard his name yelled. He froze. God, he hoped Kurt didn't yell his name during sex.

The yelling continued and Finn strained to hear what was being yelled over the sound of the TV. He didn't want to turn it down in case they realised he was listening and stopped but the TV was making it difficult. He settled for turning it down only slightly and he managed to hear a few more words. Football practise was mentioned and Finn realised Kurt was probably yelling at Sam for not looking after him during football practise, despite the fact he hadn't actually been hurt during football practise.

Finn felt a surge of annoyance at his almost step-brother. First he kept his scumbag boyfriend around, though Finn had a suspicion that was because Sam put the sweet act on around him, and now he was yelling at someone else because he thought they hadn't watched out for him. He was old enough to take care of himself.

There was another thump from downstairs, followed quickly by a smash and Finn glanced at the door. He shoved another handful of chips in his mouth before turning back to the TV, turning it up again as another thump followed.

Finn looked up and realised Sam was opening the door to the basement, pulling Kurt along behind him. Finn turned back to the TV, pretending not to pay attention to them.

"Um, Finn?" Finn looked up at Kurt's small voice. "We're going to Sam's, okay?" Kurt bit his bottom lip. Finn nodded, turning back to the TV. He waited as Sam tugged on Kurt's arm, before leading him outside. As he ate another handful of chips he realised Kurt hadn't mentioned him not using a bowl.

The uneasy feeling returned as Finn tried to ignore the beginnings of a bruise he'd seen on Kurt's jaw.  
********************************************************************************************************

**Sorry for the short chapter again. Should I continue writing entirely in Finn's POV like I was planning or should I add a few chapters in Kurt's POV? **


End file.
